When Cases Mingle
by SuperWhoLockiansinMinecraftia
Summary: What would happen when Clara and the Doctor land in 1974 to investigate a ghost and Dean and Sam are already there? Read to find out. Usedthe setting from 'Hide' Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of the story!**

The Doctor sat in his pilot's chair, playing around his sonic. Everything was so dull he thought. Even the TARDIS was itching for some excitement, even if it meant putting up with the Doctor's new companion. The TARDIS didn't much care for her, and both the Doctor and Clara felt it, but the Doctor knew she was just missing the Ponds. He knew she would come around soon enough. The Doctor sighed. "Oh the Ponds…," he thought sadly. Knowing he had to get off that painful subject, he shot up out of his seat and called for his companion, who was somewhere in the TARDIS.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled, as the TARDIS began takeoff. "Nineteen seventy-four! You've seen the future, so now Clara Oswald, let me show you the past." Clara grinned and held onto the console. The TARDIS console whooshed, throwing them around the room. They both smiled and stared up at the monitor. "Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled, as the TARDIS began its descent out of the time vortex and towards the Earth.

Dean and Sam sat in a motel room, Sam on his laptop sprawled across the bed and Dean eating a cheeseburger from a joint down the street. Sam's legs were too long to stay on the bed when he was lying down. He sighed softly and went through the news. "Any cases in the newspaper?" Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop. Dean quickly glanced up to see if Sam was looking at him. Seeing he wasn't, Dean swallow the bite of burger in his mouth quickly and thought up a lie. "Uh… Not really. Just the usual, regular old suicides in random places. No signs of demons anywhere. What about you, anything popping up online?" Sam shrugged, anxious to find a case so they could get out if the crappy hotel they had been staying in since their last case. They had finished killing a coven of vampires just about a week ago. He was about to go stir-crazy, having never been in a place that long since his college days, and before that his life was just as it was now. Go to a place, find a case, kill something, and move on. The same endless cycle of crap.

"No news from Cass?" Sam asked, desperately needing something to do, whether it be a case, argument with an angel or anything really, didn't matter to him anymore. "Nothing much, just mumbo jumbo about the 'civil war' that's raging up there. I'm not sure he even cares anymore, now that we aren't the vessels for Michael and Lucifer," Dean said, taking a sip of his beer. Sam sighed and leaned back, hitting his head on the headboard.

"That's it," he said, getting up and putting his laptop into his bag. "There isn't a case here, so can we please move on? I'm literally about to go crazy here, Dean." Dean sighed, "But you've got to admit," he paused, taking the last bite of his cheeseburger, "The food is great, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes and began packing, neatly folding everything into his bag. Within five minutes, he was packed and ready to go.

Dean, on the other hand, had just balled up his hamburger wrapper and thrown it into the trash can across the room. He finished the last swig of his beer, tossing the can in along with the trash as well. Sam sighed, knowing it would be a while until they hit the road that he was so desperate for. Dean walked to his side of the room and began messily throwing all of his belongings into one bag. He quickly went into the bathroom and came out with his hands full of tons of little bottles, all with different markings. "Stealing the shampoo from a shabby motel? Really, Dean?" Sam asked, the annoyance at his older brother painfully obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Newsflash, a guy's got to shower. And it's easier than walking into a supermarket in some of these towns. Legally," Dean smiled happily, "I'm still dead." Sam rolled his eyes again, as Dean stuffed the bottles into his already stuffed bag. That stupid shape shifter just had to die in Dean's form and get him legally declared dead, Sam thought. Sometimes Sam was even a bit jealous that his brother didn't have to be nearly as careful now.

"Done!" Dean declared a couple minutes later as he threw his bag over his shoulder. He turned to look at Sam. "Let's roll." The boys walked out to their Impala, threw the bags in the bag seat, as Dean drove them off towards the next little town, not knowing what was in store for them.

Hours later, as Sam slept against the window, Dean grumbled about how if his brother drooled, _he_ would still be the one who would have to clean his beloved Impala. After all, their father had left it to him, so Dean felt it was his job, no his blood duty, to protect this car. He had already rebuilt it enough time to call her his own, but deep down he still felt like then eight year old sitting in the motel parking lot playing with the steering wheel while his dad checked in.

As he drove along a solemn road, he allowed himself to think back to the good old days, before his mother died a fiery death in his brother's nursery. Smiling to himself, at the few things he remembered, made him feel almost as if he were back there. He almost didn't hear the unmistakable sound of the wings of an angel, leaning in the back seat of his car.

"Cass," he said, his voice gruff with annoyance that almost reached the point of anger. "Where have you been? We needed your help on case weeks ago. And don't give me the whole civil war in heaven crap. You managed to get here in worse cases before, I know you could if you wanted too." Cass sighed, knowing he couldn't deny what Dean was saying. "I've got a case for you and Sam. A manor in 1974. There'll be a man there, with a young girl, about twenty four. They're on our side, so don't hurt them," Cass said quickly knowing he would have to repeat it over and over again before Dean would understand. So instead, he put two fingers on each of their foreheads, closed his eyes, and when Dean and Sam awoke, it was a period before they were born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sam has just reunited with Dean after coming back from Hell. They haven't found out that Samuel is working for Crowley yet. They do know that Sam has no soul. Thanks for reading and please review **

The TARDIS landed outside of the huge, ancient-looking manor. The Doctor grinned, knowing he might finally get an answer of who Clara was once and for all. And, she wouldn't even be suspicious as there was a very interesting thing happening here. He looked at his companion once again, mentally comparing the things she had said to the things that Oswin Oswald and the version of her he had seen at Christmas had said.

Clara, obviously, had no idea of anything the Doctor was thinking about. In her mind, that was her only life that she had ever lived, and she was living it to the fullest, in memory of her late mother. To her, it was this life and then death. And then nothingness. She just wanted to complete one of her mother's dreams of travelling. So, when the Doctor showed up it was a dream come true to her, after she got over the bigger on the inside police box, and the over a thousand year old Timelord that came along with it. Although she barely knew him, she could already tell that he didn't do this often. As in, take people travelling with him. He seemed oh so lonely. And the TARDIS looked like it had been made with the purpose of only having one person in it. That person could only ever be the Doctor. From what she knew of him, she still wondered from their last trip what she must seem like to him. So small and insignificant. She was one of seven billion of her kind. Nothing special at all in comparison to the Doctor, who was the very last of his ancient race. So, she thought to herself, Why me? What made the Doctor choose to bring me along for all of this?

Ignoring her thoughts, she pushed them out of her head and skipped to wear she hung her things. She grabbed he red purse, swinging it over her shoulder and looked at the Doctor. "So," she said, a smile on her face, "Where are we?" The Doctor grinned, slowly turning around to face his companion. "A haunted house," he said, attempting at being scary. His attempt epically failed, and he saw this as Clara began laughing.

"An actual, proper ghost? Like a dead person that never went away? Are you serious?" Clara asked with excitement in her eyes. The Doctor quickly thought up a lie. "Yes, I think so," he said, not looking up from the console of his TARDIS. He knew that Clara would be utterly confused if he told her the truth about pretty much anything related to why he wanted to come there and that exact moment in time, and he would be breaking the promise he had made her on their first trip together. He had promised her that he would think of her as only her, this version of her. While she didn't know it, the past versions of her echoed around the Doctor's head making him beyond curious about whom she was. The back of his mind just kept echoing over and over again, _Clara, Oswin, whoever she is, just cannot exist. She's impossible_.

He just kept a smile on his face, and tried to act like he wasn't watching and thinking about her every move and word she said, trying to connect her to the previous versions of her he had seen. He straightened his bowtie and walked towards the doors. When he opened them, he saw a nineteen seventy four manor, along with a 67' Chevrolet Impala.

Dean's POV

"Dammit, Cass." I said, feeling the familiar headache that I associated with the angel's idea of time travel. More like being hit enough times in the head with a brick to believe their crap. At least this time the Impala came along for the ride. I couldn't help but shudder as I thought about the time I got sent back to when Dad was just buying the Impala. I looked over at Sam, who was groaning and leaning his head against the window, probably wishing he could sleep.

"Time travels a bitch," I muttered, my head still pounding. Sam groaned in response. "At least you got to sleep some of it off. I can't. We've been here at least an hour and I've had only your snoring to listen to," he said. I rolled my eyes. Classic Sam to be complaining about me being able to sleep when his soulless body won't let him, especially when we had just been thrown into over thirty years before our present day. Not by an angel that refuses to show up unless we happen to be of use to him at that exact moment.

"Did Cass disappear the moment we got here?" I asked, trying to keep my cool and not flip out on Cass the next time I saw him. "I guess so," said Sam, "When I looked at the back seat when we got here, it was empty." I nodded, absorbing the information. "What did he say about there being a case here?" I said, needing a refresher to get me up and moving again. "He just said there was a case here and for us to find it." I sighed as Sam finished speaking. "Of course. Dump us in a random year and give us no instructions whatsoever of what we are to do. Great," I said, stretching out the t sarcastically. "Anything you figured out while I was knocked out?" Sam shook his head before I even finished my sentence. "There isn't Wi-Fi here. Has Wi-Fi even been invented yet?" He continued to go on about how if he had internet access it wouldn't help, as Google hadn't been founded yet. I rolled my eyes, leading my head back against the chair.

The strangest noise began to fill my ears. It was completely indescribable. Indescribable is the only word I can think to use to even begin. At first, I thought it was my ear ringing, but as Sam stopped mid-sentence, I knew he heard it too. As the sound got louder, something blue began to show up I front of the Impala. "What the hell is that?!" I asked Sam, who was staring at the flashing in and out rectangular shape that was appearing in front of us out of nowhere. Suddenly it came into better focus as the sound stopped.

"Police Public Call Box? What the hell is that?" I asked, fighting the urge to grab the EMF and make sure it wasn't going crazy at the sight of the thing. Sam and I didn't need bad omens to deal with right now. "I-I don't know," Sam stuttered, awestruck by it. With a creek, the blue door opened, almost hitting the Impala, and outstepped the strangest looking man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please read and review **** I'd really appreciate review so that I know people are actually reading this and the Wi-Fi hasn't sucked you all in, and you aren't being forced to read this. Sorry it took so long to update, school work is killing me. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Dean stared at the funny looking man with the bow tie and a tweed suit. "What?!" He asked, glancing over at Sam. Sam didn't take his eyes off of the mysterious man or the blue box that had landed merely inches away from the front of their beloved Impala. The man was staring at them, his eyebrows furrowed, causing a wrinkle on his forehead to appear. He had messy brown hair that went in a wave over his forehead. Oh God, Dean thought, knowing that this person, whomever they happen to be was going to be like Sam when it came to their hair. He looked at the man's bow tie, which was perfectly straight and the exact same color as the brown suit her wore. He had a tweed jacket, with a pocket watch attached. Dean sighed again, wondering if he would always be the only one that didn't care about appearances. Somehow, Dean sensed that this was only the first time of many he would see the odd man with the blue box.

"Hello there!" The man said, a cheerful smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but think he was a demon of sorts, appearing out of thin air. But he couldn't judge. He knew he and Sam had done the same thing when Cass poofed them to wherever the hell the now found. "I'm the Doctor!'" The man exclaimed, stepping out of the box and walking to the window of the Impala. "Now," he said, pulling an odd object out of his pocket that had a pulsing green light at the end, waving in over the Impala, as if he were scanning it. He walked around the car twice, Dean watching with wide eyes, and Sam just trying to figure out what had happened.

"Now," the man that intoruced himself as the Doctor said, "Who are you?" Dean and Sam glanced at each other before Dean slowly stood the salt gun he kept under the dash into his pocket and stepped out of the car. "Dean, Dean Winchester. Who calls themselves just the Doctor? Doctor Who?" He asked, as a smile found its way onto the Doctor's face. "Just the Doctor. Now who's the long haired one?" The man who Dean refused to mentally address as the Doctor said, pointing towards Sam. He opened his door, stepping out slowly. "Sam," Sam said, the look on his face obviously showing that he was looking for signs that the man was a demon, spirit, another hunter, or anything that they had ever hunted. Dean slightly muttered under his breath to Cass, hoping that he wouldn't have sent more hunters to deal with whatever was here.

Dean looked up at the Doctor, still weary of the blue box that was clear in his eyesight when staring out the Doctor. Suddenly a girl came to the front of the box. "What?!" Sam and dean both exclaimed at the same time. A short girl with dark brown hair was standing in the box, which was too small to have held both of them at the same time. Sam had calculated that, while Dean just stared at the girl. "Who's this?" He asked, staring at her. "Clara," the girl answered with a thick British accent, "Clara Oswald. Doctor, where are we, and who are they?" She asked slowly, looking from Dean to Sam and eventually to their car. "The Winchesters," The Doctor said, "Hunters, quite obviously. Hrer for the same reason as us, I presume. To hunt the ghost. My only question is, you two haven't even been born yet. I've met you before…but that must be in your future, so just forget about that. So, how did you get here?" Dean and Sam stared at him with wide eyes. "Can you say that again? Maybe slower and in English?" Dean said, not understanding a word that had come out of the Doctor's mouth. "Wibbly-wobbly stuff. How did you get here? You haven't even been born yet. Before you ask how I know that, I've met both of you before, in your futures and my past. I'm a time traveler, this is my TARDIS," he said, motioning to the blue box, "And the girl is my companion, Clara. She travels with me. Last time I met you, I hadn't found her yet. I'm a Timelord, the last of my kind, over a thousand years old, and that should answer all of the questions you could possibly have. Now, answer mine. How are you here? You can't be here. It's impossible. You don't have Time Vortex Manipulators yet. What year is it for you?" Dean and Sam nodded slightly, processing the information the best that they could, but still finding trouble in it. "Um…," Dean said, unsure if this man was trustworthy enough or even insane enough to believe their story about Cass, "Castiel sent us back. He said there was a case here and then, poof here we were." The Doctor nodded, seeming to understand. "Ah, Castiel," the Doctor said smiling, "He gives me a run for my money when it comes to age. Bit loopy though, but wouldn't you be too after seeing all of the things someone his age has seen?" The Doctor continued to ramble on about Cass, but Dean was already lost. Sam however was fully engaged and listening, even asking questions. Dean just wanted to know when Cass was going to get his angel ass to wherever he threw them and tell them what was going on.

"Doctor," Dean said, interrupting him, "Still confused on one thing, Doc." The Doctor's face faltered for a second, not liking the name Dean would call him for as long as they were friends. "What is it, Dean?" The Doctor asked, hoping he wouldn't have to go over everything yet again. He knew Clara was beyond confused and that's why she was being quiet, unlike her normal high-pitched, loud, sassy self. "What year is this and why the hell are we here?"

The Doctor smiled and turned slowly to face Dean. "The year is 1974. We, are here to hunt a ghost."


End file.
